First Day of Summer
by jesslong614
Summary: This is a quick one shot. Some SMUT. TART.


**So this is just a quick one shot I thought of. I was going to post it on the first day of summer but with the weather the way it has been I decided to post it today.**

 **I do not own anything.**

I wake up to my alarm blaring. I look at the clock 0630. Normally I would be cranky but not today. For today is the first day of summer.

I have been waiting for today for what seems like forever but it has only been three weeks. I went to go see Ella at the beginning of the month and we decided we needed to do something to boost morale. Ranger has been in the wind for the past four months and the stress level in the building was at boiling point. Everyone was always on edge and the happiness seemed to drain away.

But today was a new day. It was the start of summer and I was determined to make the guys loosen up and have fun. I had talked to Tank and he is bringing in all the contract workers and making all of the guys sit in the conference room for an extra-long meeting while Ella, Luis, and I set things up.

I went to the bathroom to answer mother nature's call. I put my hair up in a ponytail and threw on some shorts and a sports bra. I put on my sneakers and headed down to the gym. Since I was living at RangeMan now I took the stairs. I entered the gym to see the guys already there. I gave them a finger wave before stepping on the treadmill. I plugged my earbuds into my phone and stuck them in my ear.

I ran for an hour before stopping. I headed back up to my apartment to take a shower and get ready for the day. I threw on some jean shorts and a tank top.

I took the stairs up to six to meet with Ella and Luis. She opened the door as I was getting out of the elevator.

"Good morning dear. Come on in and have a bite to eat and I will tell you what Luis has been up to."

I followed her into her kitchen and sat down on one of the stools. She placed a plate of eggs, bacon, and mixed fruit in front of me. I dug in. Man she could cook.

"So Luis set everything up last night. He is currently adding the last finishing touches as we speak. I made almost all of the food I just need to make the sandwiches. Tank said the guys will be working out until 0900 and then the meeting starts at 1000 and goes until 1200. He said you can do your thing around 1150. If you are willing to help me make sandwiches we will be done by then."

"Of course I will help it was a joint thought so I should pull my weight. Besides it will get me out of doing searches and the morning meeting."

After I was done eating we started on the sandwiches. We made turkey and Swiss, ham and provolone, and roast beef and Havarti sandwiches. We left them plain so the guys could top them however they wanted. We put them on several platters. We loaded all the food up as well as several more platters that were in the fridge on the cart Ella had waiting and headed out the door to the elevator. I looked at the time 1100.

We made it to the roof in record time. I was surprised at how well everything looks. Luis had set up the pool and filled it up. There was a huge Tiki bar set up as well as plenty of tables and chairs. He had even set up some lounge chairs.

I followed Ella over to the bar. It was already fully stocked. On one side there was an ice bar. We set the covered food on the ice to help keep it cool and fresh. There was enough food to feed an entire country which was good because the guys and I could eat. We placed the sandwiches at the far end. Followed by the platter of lettuce, tomato slices, and spears of pickles. Next came the potato salad and macaroni salad. Then there were several bowls of fruit salad followed by a platter of veggies-banana peppers, olives, broccoli, cauliflower, carrots, and celery. We placed the several bags of chips off to the side with the condiments-oil, vinegar, mustard, and mayo.

I looked at my watch. I had fifteen minutes to get ready. I gave Ella a hug and headed to the door. As I was leaving I noticed a table set up that had a huge sound system set up. Next to it was a huge pile of beach towels. Luis and Ella were the best. I didn't even think about music or towels.

I made my way to my apartment and quickly changed into my brand new Victoria's Secret bathing suit. It was a turquoise blue halter push up (because I need the extra help) and cheeky bottoms. I wasn't too sure of the bottoms when I first tried it on but it made my butt look good and I felt sexy in it. I threw on a pair of jean shorts and kept them unbuttoned showing a little bit of my turquoise blue bottoms.

I put my small bottle of tanning lotion in my back pocket and placed my phone in my front pocket. I grabbed my water gun and filled it to the top and headed down to the conference room.

Once downstairs I peeked through the door to the conference room. Tank was finishing up about schedule changes. He asked if there were any questions before the meeting adjourned.

Woody was the only one to speak up. "Where's Bomber? She's not here. Is she sick?"

Tank looked uncomfortable. "Uh no…she's ummm."

Woody had his back to me so this was the perfect opportunity. I entered the room and sprayed Woody while saying, "I'm right here. Thanks for caring."

Woody spun around. I could see he was shocked I soaked him. He opened his mouth but lost the words he was about to say as he looked me up and down. "Holy fuck."

"Ok boys work is over. It is play time. Get your suits on and head up to the roof." The guys were still sitting there. "Big guy has already approved it. Now go get changed."

No one moved. What was up with these guys? Did they not want a day off? "First one that makes it to the roof gets to throw me in the pool."

They all ran out of the room but not before I saw a distinguished tent in each of their cargos. I must say I was pleasantly surprised at some of their tents.

I quickly made my way up to the roof. I grabbed a beach towel and picked out a lounge chair near the pool. I slid my shorts down and was bent over trying to get them off with my sandals when I heard Woody's voice.

"Damn Darlin' are you trying to kill me today?"

I stood up and turned around. "You were fast."

"I wanted to be the one to get you wet since you already got me wet." He had a smirk on his face.

^You always get me wet. Just your accent will do me in.^

"Is that so Darlin'?" He grabbed a towel and made his way over to me. "Well how about I tell you all the things that ran through my mind when I first saw you standing there in just this itty bitty bikini. Then all the thoughts when you were bent over."

"Damn. Fuck. Shit." He was getting me hot. "I need you to go ahead and throw me into the cold water."

We were interrupted by the door slamming open and the guys coming out on to the roof.

"Son of a bitch. I knew he would make it. He was the closet to the door and his apartment is right by the stairs." Les whined.

"I said he could be the first to throw me in not the only." Les immediately smiled then turned to Woody.

"Man what are you waiting for? Throw her in already."

"Nah I think I will wait until she isn't expectin' it." Woody was being cruel.

"Might as well grab us a bite to eat." Les said.

The guys made their way over to the bar while Hector started some music. Once we all were sitting at a table with a plate of food and a drink in front of us Tank stood up.

"I'd like to propose a toast to Steph. This was all her idea. She came to me and said we all needed a fun day because it seemed like the happiness was being sucked away. I wasn't expecting all of this but I am glad she went above and beyond to make this a special day to every one of us."

"To Steph." All of the guys said.

I blushed but gave a big smile. I stood up next. "And I want to thank Ella and Luis for helping my put all of this together. It wouldn't have been this nice without them. I also want to thank all of you for always believing in me and helping me when I need it. You all are the best."

I sat back down and we all dug in. After we ate I went over to my lounge chair and started lathering my tanning lotion on. Woody came over and sat down on his chair.

"Need help Darlin'?"

"Uh sure. Can you do my back?"

"No problem."

Woody applied some lotion to my neck and shoulders. He massaged it in. It felt so good . I let out a moan of appreciation. He worked his way down my back and sides. I loved the way his hands felt on me. I could stay here forever.

I was brought back to reality by a throat clearing. I turned around and saw Cal standing there. "Get a room you two."

I blushed. "Uh thanks for putting the lotion on my back." I gave Cal a kiss on his tattoo and headed towards the bar.

Before I could take two steps Woody picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. Before I could comprehend what was going on Woody threw me into the pool. The water was ice cold but felt nice against the hot sun.

Woody climbed into the pool followed by Les, Cal, Ram, Bobby, and Tank. We had a great time splashing each other. Soon the pool was full of people. We decided to play Marco-Polo. I decided to go first.

It was a lot trickier than I had originally thought. These guys could move and not make a single sound. There was a splash in front of me. I reached out and touched a well sculpted chest. I could get used to being "it" especially if I got to touch hot guys. I opened my eyes and saw Les.

"They threw me to you." He said with a smirk.

"A girl could be so lucky to have hot guys thrown at her." I joked but a girl could seriously ruin some panties or in my case a bikini bottom.

"Ok Beautiful I'm next. You better take some pointers from the guys."

While he closed his eyes and spun around and dunk himself under the water, I swam over to Woody and Cal. Cal spoke first.

"Just follow our lead and you should be fine. The key is the have your entire body from your neck down in the water. You won't make any noise or splashes."

I nodded and gave Flamin' Fred a kiss.

We began round two. As we were moving away from Les I somehow ended up in a Steph sandwich. Woody was plastered to my back. I could feel his sculpted body against mine and his growing erection against my lower back. My front was plastered against Cal's back. His well-muscled back rubbing against my hard nipples.

Suddenly I was no longer interested in this game. I wanted to be here naked. I moaned just thinking about it. I can't do that. What will everyone say? Am I even the type of girl that could have sex in public? Probably not but the thought of it was exciting.

Les got Bobby so they were beginning the next round.

"Darlin' you feel so good against me, but if you keep making those noises I will haul you downstairs to my apartment."

My breath hitched. My butt involuntarily rubbed against Woody's erection. He grabbed my waist with both hands to still me. "Honey you are going to kill me."

Bobby tagged Cal just before things could go any farther.

Woody turned me towards him and wrapped an arm around my waist. "Baby you felt so good pressed up against me."

He pulled me so my body was against his. I could feel his huge erection against my lower stomach. I moaned. I wanted him so bad.

"How about we get out and I get you a drink Darlin'."

"A drink sounds great. I was actually going to get one when you threw me in."

We got out and made our way over to the bar. Hector was acting as bartender.

"Chica what would you like?" In our spare time I was helping him learn English and he was teaching me Spanish. He was doing much better than I was.

"Frozen Pina Colada por favor." He gave me a smile and fixed my drink. Woody went behind the bar and grabbed himself a beer. He came back around as Hector was handing me my drink.

"Gracias Hector."

"De nada Chica."

I followed Woody back to our lounge chairs. I took a sip of my drink. It was a little strong but it tasted so good. I laid back and soaked up the sun. I let the sun's rays warm me up. I dozed off shortly after finishing my drink.

I was quickly thrown over someone's shoulder and thrown in the pool. When I surfaced I quickly looked around to see who threw me in. I saw Les standing next to Woody and Cal with a big grin on his face.

"Lester! Why would you wake me up like that? I was enjoying the sun."

"No sleeping when we could be partying. And plus you said we could throw you in."

He was right I did say they could throw me in. "Well I take it back. No more throwing me."

"Aww come on now Beautiful. We were only having fun." He was giving me the puppy dog look. He looked a little funny doing it but I could see how much the guys were enjoying their day off.

I thought of something quickly. "Ok but on one condition."

"Ok. What's the condition?"

"You have to bring me a drink and you have to get some of the guys to come in here."

"Done. What kind of drink do you want?"

"Surprise me but something good."

Les brought back a frozen drink that looked so good. "This is a Tropical Peach Pineapple Slushy."

"It looks yummy. What's in it?" It was a peach color slushy with a cherry on top.

"Frozen peaches and pineapple, Malibu rum, pineapple vodka, peach schnapps, grenadine, and a cherry on top."

"Where did you learn to make one of these?" I took a sip. It was delicious!

"My mom and sisters love to drink this in the summer time." He got in the pool followed by Woody, Cal, Ram, and Hector. Each of them was holding their own drinks in their hands. I gave them each a hug and a kiss.

"I'm having a great time today. We should have a monthly RangeMan outing to keep the spirits up." I said while sipping my drink. I ate the cherry.

"Bomber I can't thank you enough for putting this together. Everyone is having a great time." Ram gave me a smile.

After we finished our drinks Ella came by to get our glasses and beer bottles. We talked her into joining us in the pool. She dragged Luis in as well.

We swam, splashed, and played around for a couple of hours until Ella had to go prepare dinner. We said our good byes and decided to lounge out for a bit.

An hour later my stomach let out a growl loud enough for everyone to hear. They all laughed and I joined in. I looked around and noticed several guys were missing.

"Where did everyone go?" I asked Woody.

"Tank and Cal went to get pizza and Bobby and Lester went to get a deck of cards, chips, and some board games."

"Ooh I love board games. I hope they get something good."

As soon as I said that Bobby and Lester came through the door. I ran over to them to see what games they got. I immediately spotted the one I wanted to play.

"This one is my favorite. Let's play this one first." I grabbed the game and ran back over to my lounge chair. The guys moved the table and chairs out of the way to make room for the game. I got everything out of the box and spread the game out on the floor.

Tank and Cal came through the door. Tank groaned. "Really Little Girl? Do I look like a guy that can play twister?"

I laughed. "Well you can still try. If not you can be in control of the spinner."

"Yea I'll be in charge. Let's eat first." Tank place the pizzas down on several tables and everyone dug in. Once we were finished we all grabbed a drink and settled in to play twister.

The first round was supposed to be me, Woody, and Hector, but Les and Ram joined in. It was going to get crowded and fast.

Tank flicked the spinner. It landed on left foot red. We all moved to stand on a red dot. Tank flicked it again. Right foot yellow. We all spun to place our foot on yellow. Woody was standing behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

Tank yelled out the next command, "Left foot green"

We all spun around and put our left foot on green. Woody was now in front of me. I did what he did and wrapped my arms around his waist. Hector was behind me.

"Chica you should go for it." He whispered in my ear.

"Go for what Hector?" I was a bit confused.

"Woody. I know you like him. Go for it. Give him a kiss."

"Right hand red" Tank yelled.

We turned slightly and bent down to place out right hand all the way on the other side of the board on red.

I whispered back, "Maybe I want him to make the first move."

"Right foot blue" Tank commanded.

I moved my leg over to blue. Hector and Woody followed. Les and Ram fell down. They sat down in their seats and drank their beers. They started a game of poker with some of the other guys.

We continued this game for what seemed like forever. Hector, Woody, and I were a bunch of tangled limbs. We all fell down together. Everyone laughed and we joined in.

Hector gave me a kiss on the cheek and walked over to the bar. I sat down on the lounge chair debating going for one last swim.

Ram invited me to play cards but I just wanted to relax and enjoy the pool. It's is rare to have a pool in the middle of Trenton. I looked over to Woody who was lounging on his chair with his eyes closed.

It's now or never. "Want to join me in the pool?"

"Sure Darlin'."

We swam around in the pool. He showed me how to use my sense of hearing to guide me instead of sight. I tried swimming underwater with my eyes closed and ran into Woody first then a wall. Needless to say I will be swimming with my eyes open.

"It just takes time. If you practice you could be as good as any of us."

"Maybe I would practice more if I had someone who was willing to help." I walked closer to Woody.

He caught on quick. "Maybe you have had someone all along but never asked."

"Well maybe I was waiting for an offer."

Woody wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me to him. His lips were soon on mine. It started out as a gentle kiss but I could tell he was holding back. I shoved my tongue into his mouth to deepen the kiss.

It wasn't long before we were both gasping for air.

"My apartment or yours?" I can't believe how forward I was being.

"Are you sure Darlin'?"

I wrapped my legs around him so my hot center was pressed against his growing erection. "God yes. It's either in private or here."

"As much fun as it would be here I would rather not give the guys a free show."

We got out of the pool and wrapped ourselves in some towels. He picked me up bridal style and started walking towards the door.

"Don't forget the sock on the door." Les yelled after us. The guys all started laughing.

"In my parts we use a cowboy hat." Woody said before closing the door. He took the stairs all the way to the fourth floor. Once inside he grabbed his cowboy hat off the bar and put it on the door knob. He closed and locked the door.

I couldn't help myself I laughed. He joined in.

"Maybe that will keep them from interrupting." He said.

I spun in his arms so I could wrap my legs around him. "Now where were we?"

He carried me into the bedroom and sat me on the bed. I looked into his desire filled eyes. He untied my top. "I think we were right about here."

I moaned. I couldn't wait to see what was in store for me tonight.


End file.
